the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bonum Coven
The Bonum Coven is the last living descent coven, making them a very powerful force that grows over time.'' [[The Coven Series|''The Coven series]] is based upon them. The original Bonum Coven was created around the 1600s. They died in the Genocide of 1701, along with the other descent covens. They, however, were able to use the protection of the Bonum Meadow to continue their line of witches. The coven has six members, which isn't the traditional 13 number, but it is later discovered that it's part of their destiny and the current coven was meant to fulfill the destiny of becoming and actually channeling the extents of earth for good. To do this, one of the members had to die, however, (Claire Evans), to channel the element of spirit. The High Priestess (Liv Knight), is able to channel every aspect of Earth. A coven member is only meant to have one child and after years and years, the coven becomes stronger, but that tradition was broken with the current coven, both with the birth of Julian Knight, though he is not a witch, and the death of Claire Evans. However, due to some of their pairings, it was corrected. The Bonum House is where the coven meets in Washington where the powerful, Bonum Book lies. The birthplace of the Bonum Coven is a big, beautiful meadow called the Bonum Meadow which the first coven created. Here, they are protected by a mystical energy that is loyal to them and protects them from evil and danger. The current coven is led by High Priestess, Liv Knight. __TOC__ Advanced Powers of the Current Bonum Coven *'(Claire) Energy Balls and Beams ' - This is a powerful advancement as well by Claire Evans from electrokinesis. With this power, she was able to shoot out deadly beams of energy that incinerated skin and threw her opponents back. She was also able to conjure balls of energy that can hurt or can kill. Also, she can make it a greater size, able to easily vanquish someone. She was only shown using this power once when she was alive, but she had pretty good control over it, not channelling every aspect, however. *'(Callie) Elemental Ball and Blast '- This is the most powerful advanced an offensive power the Bonum Coven possesses becuase it annexes all the elements together. Callie can easily destroy Surgos, evil witches, or anyone with this power. She began hurling elemental balls. As she pracitices this power, she can go even further with this power, channelling different aspects such as smaller, contained balls and a blast which was more destructive. *'(Ethan) Aerokinetic Blast ' - This is a powerful advancement of aerokinesis.This aerokinetic blast knocks people out easily as well as kills them easily by releasing a lot of air in the person's blood, killing them immediately. He was able to conjure smaller, contained blasts, but as he became more familiar with the power, he was able to extend his blast more effeciently and control the wind in smaller detailed ways. *'(Kristen) Pyrokinetic Combustion ' - This is a very powerful advancement of the Bonum Coven's witch powers, pyrokinesis. With this power, Kristen is able to fill someone's body with fiery fire and make them combust. Also, she can just fill them up with some fire and throw them back, injuring them. She can also combust objects. When she begins to have more control over the power, able to alternate quickly and blow people up faster and faster without much concentration or effort at all. *'(Vince) Telekinetic Transportation ' - This power is a useful advancement of telekinesis. Vince is able to transport him and other people places as well as things. This is a very helpful powers as it can be used to evade attacks and powers. His advanced power also becomes defensive when he was able to transport a heart out of someone, showing that he can transport people and objects. Vince, being a Bonum Witch, was able to have the most greatest expansion of this power able to hold people's powers telekinetically and time travel. *'(Amelia) Cryokinesis ' - This power is a rare, pretty neat advancement of hydrokinesis. It allows her to produce and control ice as well as make winds cold and turn them to ice. This power can make it easier to kill people since she can speed down the molecules so much to make them actually crystalize and then shatter them or a part of their body. She can also freeze a part of someone's body which can hurt terribly. It is more advanced than molecular immobilization. Trivia *In See Also *The Bonum Meadow *The Bonum Coven's Fights & Battles Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Covens